Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by Misty78
Summary: Its mornings like this I've come to love the most...


If there was one thing I loved, it was waking up to his warm, soft body pressed up against mine. I didn't sleep, but after that night I had to give it a try, and found out I really did not sleep... but drifted into a coma like state, in between my mind and the dreams that wanted so badly to invade my mind. But I never seemed to sleep, even if I did, I had forgotton what it felt like anyway.  
>Beside me, he slept. My back was pressed against his, but I could feel the heat coming off his body, and his sides rise and fall with each soft breath. It warmed me, covering my cold body with a blanket of bliss and comfort. I didn't want to move, but with a sigh I didn't even need I rolled to my side, catching sight of his sleeping form. His hair, red like fire, was even more of a mess then before... spread out over his pillow... the result of my tugging and pulling from last night. It made me feel a bit bad, but when I remembered the way his soft cries bounced off the walls, and the way his body arched into mine the night before, the feeling of guilt faded.<p>I reached a hand over and brushed my long fingers through his hair, stopping to trace down his pale face. The sunlight flooded the small room, exposing his faded freckles, sending that warm wave of affection down my back I've come to love so much. My eyes blurred a bit from it, even if I knew I couldn't cry anymore... but if I could, I would be. This boy had some sort of affect on me I couldn't put into words, and it shook me to the very core. Just hearing his voice in my ear was like replacing the heat I no longer had with a warm, throbbing sensation in the center of my chest. Sometimes it traveled down my body, making it feel as if the blood I longed for so badly was once again flowing through my veins.<br>But if I had a choice, I would gladly stay the way I was. If leaving him was part of becoming what I once was... I would rather stay this way. He didn't seem to care, he loved me no matter what or who I was. He didn't even think twice when he invited me in his home less then two years ago. I was still getting used to this.  
>But as long as I was with him, I didn't care anymore.<br>My body shivered when he let out a small noise, shifting and rolling more into the sunlight reflecting over his bed, his beautiful face pale and relaxed and soft-  
>God, I loved this boy more then I knew I should. It just wasn't good for me.<br>But I didn't even care.  
>"Hanna..."<br>I let my hand drift over his cheek, cupping it and rubbing a thumb under his eye. I couldn't fight the tugging at my lips, letting a full on smile spread across my face, like the way the sunlight spread across his. I wanted that to be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.  
>And he did.<br>With another small noise, he cracked his tired eyes, making me chuckle softly at the way he went crossed-eyed trying to focus on my face. After a bit, his own face split with a grin when he was finished waking up.  
>"Galahad! you're still here..."<br>I nodded and cupped his other cheek with my free hand, bringing him in for a warm kiss. He still tasted the way he did the night before... like pancakes drowned in syrup, with a hint of orange juice. I found it funny how I could alway taste the last meal he had on his breath.  
>"Sleep well?"<br>He giggled at my question and ran his fingers down my hips, letting his nails drag against my skin a bit. I couldn't help but shudder, pulling him in closer so my own hands and fingers brushed down and across his inner hip. He bucked slightly at my cool touch, whimpering in that adorable way I just couldn't stand.  
>"Heh, y-yeah... ahh, your hands are cold..."<p>

I laughed again at his blunt comment. Leave it to Hanna to come up with something so abivous so early in the morning.  
>Just another thing I loved about him.<br>Catching his lips in another kiss, I let a single finger drag down his member, earning a full on shiver from his fragile body. "Ah! Jackson, way to go, look what you caused..."  
>He directed me to his needy area by glancing down at it, trying to look annoyed... but he couldn't hide that nervous grin, a fresh blush creeping its way up to his cheeks.<p>

"I know, Hanna."  
>I returned the smirk, adding my other fingers to join the one, stroking and tracing. Letting myself take in every touch his small hands left on my skin, from his nails digging in, to his palms rubbing up my back. It was morning like this I've come to love the most.<p>

"Mmm! Kurt..."

"Shhh, don't wake the neighbors again, Hanna..."

But not as much as I did him. 


End file.
